Heist sociaty 3 ideas
by Dauntless Chica all the way
Summary: Well, as the title says, this is a fan fiction on how I think HS#3 should go. I know, I know. Hale and Kat are a bit occ, but I don't think it's that bad. Anyway, if you think it's good, bad, fair, whatever... I want to know. Thank you! "T'" for future chapters that I do, if you like page one so far!
1. Hale's leave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heist Society, though if I ever get the chance to… well, you'd see a crazy fangirl going insane on the news…**

**I got this idea from Perfect Scandals. God, how I loved the summery of that. One more thought on HS 3: Hale, I love you, but how could you leave Kat like that! How could you? *hysterical sobs***

Kat's PoV:

I was in the car with Hale. Marcus was driving us back to my house. We just finished a small _grab-and-go_ and were on our way back to Hale's favorite house in New York. The rest of the gang was there with my dad and two uncles there. Hale's mom and dad were there, too. How strange… they never bothered Hale before… And now Hale was acting strange all week. Now that his parents are here, he barely was able to help steal the _Boat on the fourth of July_. **(A/N: That is a real painting that is in the top ten most famous paintings in America)**.

I was fed up with Hale's secretism. I was so fed up, I made up a word to describe him! Hale was so exasperating! "Hale, I demand an explanation. What is going on here?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

Hale slipped his hand out of mine and said with a sigh, "Kat, I really can't do this anymore. Us, it won't work out anymore. I love you, but my life can't handle thievery any anyone involved with it. I'm… sorry. After years of wanting you, I can't have you. But it's okay. Nick likes you and you like Nick, even if the feeling is very small, you do. Learn to love him. You'll live happier."

Tears were streaking down my face hard. What had I done to make him break-up with me? Nick was my friend, but that didn't mean I liked him _that_ way. Live happier? Try sadder.

Hale whipped away my tears with his hand and I swatted him away, "Don't touch me!"

I know it was stupid. I know I could have killed myself, but I didn't care; besides the car was slowing down because of a red light. I opened my door and walked out onto the not-so-busy streets. I ran. I didn't run fast, because I have short legs, but I had to get away. I saw my house. It was fifteen yards away. I ran to it, wanting comfort in my room, but that's where Hale was going. I didn't want to be around Hale, the Heartbreaker. I never thought that I would ever feel this way before.

_Daddy will make him pay. Daddy said if Hale ever broke my heart, he could make Hale die a million ways and make it look like an accident._ Thought my heartbroken side. My rational side told me, _Well, Hale only does what he does for reason. I should be happy for him and we can be fri—I can take him up on his advice: Date Nick._

My phone just beeped. A text message.

_Hale: If I didn't no U were fine, I'd be worried. U cud always fed 4 Urself. U don't need boys 2 make U happy. And U have family. Bye, Kitty-Kay._

_Kitty-Kay? Did he not even spell-check his message?_

I sent him a text:

_Kat: I hate you! How could you not even look out the window to check on me? I can fend for myself, but don't you think having a friend along would help me feel less lonely? My family is not you Hale. Is it true, what Gabs was telling me the other day? You're going to inherit something from your grandmother? Leave us behind? Is this your poor way of telling me that? P.S. only my friend/boyfriend can call my Kitty-Kat. Not you. Not anymore. P.P.S. You misspelled Kitty-Kat—it was Kitty-Kay in your text, along with 90% of the rest of your text!_

A few seconds later I got a reply:

_Hale: See? You hate me. It shouldn't be too hard to detach from me. I didn't look out the window—your right. I nearly jumped out myself. Marcus could barely keep in my seat. Yes… but how'd Gabs know? Hmm… It's text talk, Katarina, get used to it. (If you want me to be so proper)._

I didn't reply back. With each word, broke my heart into a zillion sheds. I walked around, thinking. It wasn't that I was desperate for a boyfriend, **(A/N: for the next sentence is to make fun of Twilight, so if you like it, just skip over it. By the way, for the haters, I only put this in because Kat isn't one for liking Twilight… that's a Gabs thing. I, in fact, do like Twilight) **like Bella Swan. I didn't want to leave my friend with me and have my gang full.

"Keeping secrets is unhealthy," said a voice from behind me. I turned to see Nick leaning against a light pole. I smiled. Nick wasn't "in the gang" but he couldn't be _not_ considered a friend.

"Hey, love," I joked. He always called my "love", so I wondered how he'd react to it being on the flip-side for once. His eyes twinkled a little bit.

"I heard about what happened. With you and Hale. I just wanted to say, I'll stay here for a few more weeks and you can come to be anytime."

"Thanks, Nick, but I doubt I'll take you up on that offer. How'd you hear?"

Nick smirked, "Oh you don't want to know that, Kitty-Kat."

"'Keeping secrets is unhealthy," I shot back at him.

"You got me there, Chica. Hale told me three days ago. I thought he'd tell you, too so I thought I'd check in on you when I could. Not to be romantic, I think you just need a good friend."

I blushed a little. At least Nick knew where he stood in my heart. "Thank you. Would you like to come home with me?"

Nick was taken aback, but then regained his posture. "Sure… but only if you really want me too. You don't have to hang out with me, unless you really want me to."

"Yeah, I know. You are. If the Hale's are coming to my house for an announcement that has nothing to do with me, then you can come over with me so the rest of the gang can finally start our last group movie night with Hale."

I took Nick's hand and we walked to my house. When I opened the door, Gabrielle, Hamish, Angus, Simon, Hale were watching a movie in the movie with their parents in the kitchen talking. Nick and I got in without the gang noticing us. I sat next to Hamish on the left and Nick was next to me. I put my head on Hamish's shoulder. He looked at me without being alarmed; he's so good at being calm.

Hale looked over at me, past Hamish, Angus, and Simon. He had a look in his eye that I couldn't place. Sorrow? Happiness? Hurt? A mix of emotions? I didn't know. All I knew was that things would abe the same around here anymore… not without her Klepto-hottie.

I didn't understand the movie's plotline. I was too distracted by Hale's stare. Yes, he was watching me the whole movie.

_And he says he doesn't care about me... _Said the ego-fluffed side of my brain. I met his gaze again and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes; goodbye, Katarina." Everyone was watching us. Watching my next move.

"Goodbye to you, too, W."

Gabrielle let out a small gasp. The Bagshaws were wide-eyed, and Simon was paler than usual."

"Call me Wieslav." Hale said.

I bit my lip to keep me from laughing. "W-w-what, Now?"

I turned to my friends. "Did he tell any of you?"

Gabs had her hand clamped over Simon's mouth, his face was red, most-likely from holding his laughter in. Gabrielle herself was having a struggle to keep a straight face. Hamish and Angus gawked at Hale. Nick was smirking, like a joke between Hale and him had just been told.

_Huh._

"My name is Wieslav , Katarina," Hale told me. "I have to go now, so goodbye." He turned back to our friends, "You, too, guys. I'm happy you allowed me to be part of your metaphorical family, but now, I'm leaving you for my real one. "

With that, Ha—I mean, Wieslav—left.

"That was… rather dramatic." Angus said. "Does this mean Mom and Dad are splitting up?"

Hale walked back into the room, "Yes, and Hamish, Angus, Simon? You can join me. I will need your help in my industries, if you want."


	2. Hal'es return

Three weeks later:

I missed Hamish, Angus, and Simon. I wished Gabrielle hadn't moved with her mom to Argentina. I could see her, but I didn't want to. If I did, I'd have to go to an airport or… any form of transportation, really. Hale's industry was transportation. I didn't want to deal with him. He left. With _my_ crew.

Dad was always gone on heists all the time. I was home alone. Uncle Eddie wasn't anywhere to be found. I looked at the paper in front of me:

People who I know that I used to hang out with that I can't anymore:

Hale

Gabs

Hamish

Angus

Simon

Dad

Eddie

People

People who I know that I can hang out with:

Nick

I smiled. Well, at I had someone. I called Nick. He answered on the first ring, "Hello, Kitty-Kat, do you need to talk?"

"No, Nickey-poo, I just wanna hang out? You want to get ice cream?"

I felt Nick's smile through the phone, "Sure, babe."

"See you in a few," I said, as I hung up the phone.

I met Nick in the ice cream shop. The shop was called, _Icey's Ice cream and Coffee_. (**A/N: real original, I know. *sarcasm*)** I got my usual coffee order and sat down with Nick.

After three minutes of sipping on my coffee, I looked up to see Nick smiling at me. His eyes were soft and warm brown. **(A/N: I think his eyes are brown. Are they?)** His hand held his head as he leaned on the table.

"What?" I asked, giggling. It wasn't until a few hours ago that I realized I might have a crush on Nick.

"You're beautiful. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of the whole 'just friends' thing. We both know that it work with us. Please, give me a chance to love you. Let me love you."

I blushed. "Well…" then I noticed four teen boys walk in.

"Sing it to me," I said. His eyes widened a little bit. "Sure, Kitty-Kat. I'll—" I zoned out of what Nick was saying because it was at that moment that Hale, Angus, Hamish, and Simon saw us. Hamish and Angus looked happy for me, Simon was trying to figure out the formula between Nick and me. Hale… Hale looked like he used to: annoyed at Nick, hurt that I was with him.

_Well, what's it matter to him now? We're through._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Nick… on the microphone on the stage in the corner. "This song is for Katarina Bishop. I hope this song will tell you how I feel, Kitty-Kat," he said.

He began to sing my favorite song, "Let me love you". He looked at me the entire time and I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him.

Once the song ended, Nick jumped off stage and I hugged him. "Good job; your singing voice is amazing… sweetheart."

_Maybe I should give him a chance. Before I kissed Hale with the Cleopatra thing, I never thought I could fall in love with him, but I did. Nick needs a fair chance too._

I don't know who started it, or if we met halfway, but we kissed.

"Katarina!" Hale yelled happily pulling me aside. "Is that really you?" I pulled away from Hale's grip. "Yes… sir. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date with my boyfriend to finish." I acted as if I didn't know him, he knew I was, too.

Instead of calling me out on it, Hale turned to Nick, "Treat her right, newbie. You don't want to get into a fight with Kitty-Kat. She has claws."

_Ugh_! Did he really just say that?

"_Back off, Mister_. I don't know who you are, but you need to leave." I turned around to see Hamish, Angus, and Simon shooting the breeze with Nick.

"Hale, I loved you. But you left me. I took you up on your advice. But…"

"But?" Hale asked hopeful.

"But, I think being friends would be a good idea. For the both of us. What do you say?"

"I say, yes. After all…" Hale started, letting me continue our privet joke.

"No guts," I said.

"No glory. Come with me and my crew. You can see Hale Industries transportation. Bring… Nick, too." When Hale said "Nick", he winced a little. I smiled at the friendly gesture.

Then the six of us left the shop, and went to Hale's Industry.

**Okay, so you may be wanting more, But… this is where it all ends MWAHAHAHAHA! The point of this is for you to send me an entry for what you want to be next! The best entry wins! Yay contest! It will end in three weeks, so if you want too, get your entries in today!**

**-Nico di Anglio's girlfriend**


End file.
